In a recent information processing system, a non-volatile memory (NVM: Non-Volatile memory) may be used as an auxiliary storage or a storage. The non-volatile memory is roughly classified into a flash memory corresponding to a data access in a large size unit and a non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM: Non-Volatile RAM) that allows random access at a high speed in a small unit. A representative example of the flash memory include a NAND type flash memory. On the other hand, an example of the non-volatile random access memory includes a ReRAM (Resistance RAM), a PCRAM (Phase-Change RAM), a MRAM (Magnetoresistive RAM) and the like.
In some of the non-volatile memories, one value of a binary bit is rewritten and the other value of the binary bit is then rewritten in odder in write processing. Generally, in the non-volatile memory (for example, ReRAM), the higher the number of bits to be written is, the greater a maximum value of a power consumption in the rewriting is. A semiconductor apparatus has been proposed that data including a lower number of the bit to be rewritten is selected from inversion data inverted and data not inverted, and is written into a non-volatile memory in order to reduce the maximum power consumption, (see Patent Literature 1, for example).